onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Leopard
” |rname = Neko Neko no Mi, Moderu: Reoparudo |ename = Cat-Cat Fruit Leopard Model (Viz); Cat-Cat Fruit, Model: Leopard (FUNimation) |meaning = Cat |first = Chapter 348; Episode 245 |type = Zoan |user = Rob Lucci }} The Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Leopard is a Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows its user to transform into a leopard hybrid and a full leopard at will, making the user a . It was eaten by Rob Lucci. Etymology *''Neko'' is Japanese for "cat". *While the kanji is written as , the pronunciation remains as reoparudo, the Japanese way to pronounce the species' name. *It is called the Cat-Cat Fruit Leopard Model in the Viz Manga. *It is called the Cat-Cat Fruit, Model: Leopard in both Unlimited Adventure and the English dub of the anime series, which are both dubbed by FUNimation. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit's major strength, as demonstrated by Lucci, is that its user gains more physical strength in their hybrid and full leopard forms, equivalent to that of an actual leopard and more. Their half leopard form is extremely large because it increases their original height and mass by a great degree. Fighting styles and abilities, like Rokushiki, are greatly enhanced by the power of the fruit. As stated by Tony Tony Chopper, Zoan that turn into carnivorous animals are more ferocious than others by nature. Users that turn into such animals are naturally more dangerous and powerful in physical combat, and may have useful features, such as claws, to aid in a fight. One of the most extreme examples of such a Zoan user is Rob Lucci, who went as far as to maul his opponent in full-leopard form. According to Lucci, those who have eaten fruits like it are highly specialized in physical strength and close combat. The fruit so far does not seem to have any specific weaknesses outside the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The powers of the fruit have been used mostly by Rob Lucci for combat purposes and to further fuel his lust for battle. Lucci notably uses the fruit's powers to make his Rokushiki techniques like Shigan and Rankyaku more powerful with the addition of claws on his fingers and the added strength in his legs respectively. Lucci, unlike other Zoan users so far, has also used the fruit's power in a more bestial manner, having used his full leopard form in battle to attack Luffy like a real leopard with claws and teeth. While most Zoan Devil Fruits normally allow three forms of transformations under normal circumstances, Lucci is able to access a fourth form using Seimei Kikan. Through Seimei Kikan: Kami-e Bushin, Lucci's muscles shrink and compress, granting him a smaller and slightly more human half-leopard form. In this form, Lucci is apparently faster and capable of executing more hits than his normal half-leopard form. He also becomes a smaller target, especially compared to his normal hybrid form. However, in exchange for this increase of speed, his brute strength apparently lowers. Techniques * : A combination of Geppo and Soru, where Lucci uses Soru in a zigzag motion in midair, allowing extremely fast movements in three dimensions, other CP9 agents have also shown to use this technique or a similar one allowing them to move through the air at great speed. In the Pirate Warriors series, Lucci can use Kamisori to cut through enemies while utilizing its high-speed movements, and he can use the attack in his human form in the third Pirate Warriors game (while ending it with a smashing dive). In the Viz Manga, this is called Razor. In One Piece: Burning Blood, it acts as Lucci's special movement in his beast form. * : Rob Lucci creates a large, powerful Rankyaku in the shape of a swirl, which is launched at the enemy like a razor blade. When it hits the opponent, he/she is damaged and stunned, with an ability to send him/her flying if they get caught in mid-air by it. In the Pirate Warriors series, the attack can also suck in nearby targets not unlike a miniature high-speed spiraling wind. In One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (dubbed by FUNimation), this is called Rankyaku: Leopard Tail, and in the FUNimation dub and Viz Manga, this is called Tempest Kick Leopard Tail. * : This form of Tekkai is used entirely as a counter instead, where the purpose is not to absorb damage from the attack, but to transfer the shock of the attack back to the attacker, which can lead to broken bones in a normal human body. In the FUNimation dub and Viz Manga, this is called Iron Body Empty Tree. The kanji for the deutzia literally means "Air/Sky Tree", hence the FUNimation dub's translation. * : Similar to "Rankyaku", this technique is able to pierce Luffy's rubber body. Unlike all other versions, this type of Shigan is launched by flicking instead of jabbing, though in the anime, Lucci and Jabra demonstrated a variant that involves jabbing. In the Viz Manga, this is called Flying Finger Pistol Sting. The attack's name is a possible play on the term , hence the projectile nature of the attack and the Viz Manga translation. * : Lucci creates a large Rankyaku in the shape of a bird, but instead of using his legs, he uses his claws in his half-leopard form (though in some media like in One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3, Lucci can perform this technique in his human form). This Rankyaku has a much wider range, greater attack power, and is capable of cleaving steel - something not witnessed from other variations. The cut also seems more focused, instead of flickering and jagged like a normal Rankyaku. The "Gaichou" can also mean "Injurious Bird", while the kanji 凱 is a kanji for "victory song". In One Piece Unlimited Adventure (dubbed by FUNimation), this is called Rankyaku: Gaicho, and in the FUNimation dub and Viz Manga, this is called Tempest Kick Victory Bird. * : Using Seimei Kikan, Lucci makes his half-leopard form smaller, lighter, and possibly increasing his speed. At any rate, he is much more agile in this form, and harder to hit - as opposed to his hulking normal half-leopard form. In One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (dubbed by FUNimation), this is called Rebirth: Sketch Form, and in the Viz manga, this is called Life Return Paper Art Fighting Form. ** : Lucci uses this while in his smaller half-leopard form. It cancels his Seimei Kikan: Kami-e Bushin technique, and returns to his larger, stronger half-leopard form. in the Viz Manga, this is called Life Return Release. In the Funimation dub, this is called Life Return: Terminate. * : Appears as Oren, but is performed with both hands instead of one and in half-leopard form (meaning that his fingers are clawed), this makes for the ultimate Shigan barrage. In One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (dubbed by FUNimation), this is called Shigan: Spots, and in the FUNimation dub and Viz Manga, this is called Finger Pistol Spots. In One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3, Lucci can only perform this in his human form. The kanji for 斑 also translates to "unevenness/inconsistency" if read as mura. * : This is the ultimate Rokushiki technique that can damage an opponent internally, similar to the Impact Dial, or of equal or more strength to the Reject Dial, but the technique is considered to be much more powerful, and can be performed without the side effect of great pain to the user. It appears to be two fists held at close range that can damage the opponent with a blast powerful enough to cause even Luffy to cough up blood and come close to death. While used only his "Shaved" half-leopard form, the proportions to his human body are roughly the same and can be assumed that he could use it otherwise. This is proven in Pirate Warriors 3, where he only performs it in his human form. In the Viz Manga, this is called Six Powers Supreme Six King Pistol, while in the FUNimation dub, this technique is called Six Powers Extreme: Six King Gun. * : Used by Lucci in his leopard-human hybrid form which gives him the advantage of having a tail which is used to restrain an opponent if they attempt to escape it, this technique is used in the same way as Rokuougan, except now with a larger attack radius and greater attack power, due to the enlarged fists of the hybrid form. The move is so powerful that the shock wave it sends out can shatter rock even after going through its intended target, similar to Bartholomew Kuma's ''Pad Ho'' technique (in Episode of Merry, the shock wave even punched a hole in said wall ). It is also Lucci's strongest attack. In the Viz Manga, this is called Ultimate Radius: Six King Pistol, while in the FUNimation dub, this technique is called Ultimate Radius: Six King Gun. Anime-Only Techniques * : Lucci fires the Tobu Shigan: Bachi three times consecutively. This is called Rapid Fire Triple Sting in the FUNimation dub. The kanji for "mitsubachi" is a play on 蜜蜂, which is the Japanese term for a honeybee. * : Same as Tobu Shigan: Bachi, except that the projectile is a fireball, possibly created through friction, that burns the victim upon impact. "Hibachi" is a type of Japanese grill, or a braizer (and is originally read with the kanji 火鉢). This is called Flying Finger Pistol Fire Sting in the FUNimation dub. In the English localization of One Piece: Burning Blood, it is called Finger Pistol: Fire Sting. Anime and Manga Differences In the anime, the half-leopard form Lucci turns to using the fruit's powers was originally colored all yellow. It was later shown as white at Enies Lobby. However, on the cover of volume 44, it was shown that the form actually has some white fur underneath, with some bits of his original human skin sticking out. This coloring scheme of Lucci's half leopard form was incorporated into a later episode of the anime in order to match the volume cover. References External Links *Leopard – Wikipedia article about leopards. Site Navigation ca:Neko Neko no Mi (Model Lleopard) it:Felis Felis modello leopardo es:Neko Neko no Mi, Modelo:Leopardo pl:Kot-Kotowoc, Model Lamparci Category:Zoan